Lantern
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: When Max has some business to take care of in Europe, she takes the Flock along with her for their first trip off the island in two years. While there, Fang finds himself in the midst of some new friends and old foes. Can this new league he joins be beneficial to finding a lost Flock member or will it just drag them all down? - Post Nevermore
1. Chapter 1

Lantern

Chapter 1

"It's nice, isn't it? Being off the island?"

Fang just made a noise in the back of his throat, following Max along as she led the Flock down the street, taking notice of all the people they passed. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned close to her and whispered something.

"Have you noticed all the swords? Nearly every guy has a freaking sword."

"Duh, Fang, it's Britain."

"…And?"

Max turned to look at him then. "The British still use swords, right?"

"Not that I know of."

Not to mention, Max's claim that they were in Britain wasn't one hundred percent true. They were in New Britain, which it was named after the end of the world. Most places were renamed, some with out new names, while other places were completely destroyed. It was still hard to remember the new geography, considering they were all kind of fuzzy in the world's original layout.

"Hmmm. I like it. It's cool."

"Yeah, until we piss someone off and they slice into us," Iggy mumbled from behind them. He was holding tightly onto Gasman's shoulder, clearly uncomfortable. After days abroad, it was obvious that he wasn't feeling well. "Won't that be fun?"

Max tuned them out again as their guide, who had met the at the harbor of the town they were in, began to speak. Fang thought Max had called it Scarborough or something. The town was in better shape than many of the towns that they had gone to, on their tour of the new world. Two years out from that day the world tried to end itself and things were still rocky as far as relationships between countries went. Many new leaders came to power, Max included. She had left the island many times, but this was a first for the rest of the Flock. It was very…unnerving.

"Here we are," Lewis, the guide, said as he stopped in front of a building. "This is where your meeting will be, Max. Lovely building, innit? It was survived the flood, it did. Quite remarkable."

Nudge, who looked over the old, dank building with disgust, quickly asked Max, "Do we have to go in with you?"

"Yes," she said without looking at any of them. Fang sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"But Max, these meetings are so boring! And look at this ugly, tiny building. It can't hold all of us! And I still haven't had a chance to look around the town, take mental pictures. We're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Then let us. Iggy'll go with us," she said.

"No, Iggy won't," the blind teen said as he had Gasman help him ease himself down on a curb. "Iggy's not going in there either. I'm sitting right out here and resting. I have a massive headache."

"Not to interrupt, but the girl is right," Lewis said, nodding his head at Nudge, who beamed. He was about nineteen, brown hair, and fair skinned. Noting this, Fang took a step to the right, blocking the man's view of her. "The meeting room is rather small. We were not excepting these tagalongs."

Max sighed slightly, glancing back at Nudge, finding that Angel was standing next to her, still looking around the street. "Fine. You guys can do what you want. No going off on your own though. I mean it."

"Yes! Come on, Angel." Nudge grasped the younger girl's hand before leading her off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Be back in an hour," Max called after them before looking at Iggy and Gasman, who had taken up post on the curb. "You guys behave to. Oh, and if you really don't feel well, Iggy, you can just head back to the hotel. In fact, that's probably the best idea, as I doubt Total wants to be left there alone."

Iggy just raised a hand in acknowledgement, his other hand holding his pounding head. Fang felt bad for him, he really did. Iggy usually did boat travel pretty well, but this time had been rough. He had gotten violently seasick for some reason.

"Okay then," Max said, turning back to Lewis. Fang, however, kept staring at the real tagalong, the worst ever traveling partner, the one person he didn't want on the trip. Nudging Max gently with his elbow, Fang nodded towards the other guy.

"Oh. Dylan." Max paused then, staring at him. He looked about the same as always to Fang, what with his stupid childish looks and boy band style hair. "Uh, you can run off too, you know. They said it was a small building. Maybe you should just hang out here."

"I'll go with you though. It won't be too many, right? The two of us?"

Max glanced at Fang, who wasn't looking like leaving anytime soon. Fang, as always, brought Max up where she was weak.

"Right. Two people." Fang stared back at Dylan with unblinking eyes. "So run along now, kid."

Dylan looked ready to respond, but Lewis cut them all off by opening the door.

"If he wants to go, let him. Three is fine. Four, with me included, huh?" Lewis, nodded at Max, waiting for her to step inside. The second she did though, he quickly let go of the door and let himself in, leaving Dylan and Fang to vie for the next person in. Fang let Dylan have it, just standing there and watching how quickly the other teen moved. Then, after looking behind him to make sure Iggy and Gazzy were okay, Fang shook his head before heading in.

* * *

"Ah, Max, we meet again, eh?"

Max smiled at the man behind the wooden desk, who looked older than Fang expected. Most of the new leaders were young guys. Not to mention, last Fang heard, England had a queen or king or something like that. What had happened in the past two years? Or were they just meeting with a middleman?

Max offered up no information as she shook the man in front of her's hand, her smile still as big and fake as ever. Fang took his place in a far corner of the room, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look tough. It was hard, though, as all of his plain black shirts had somehow gotten left on the island, along with all his stuff. How he forgot his bag, he'd never know, but he was almost sure that Dylan had something to do with it.

"Yes. Hopefully we can resolve some things this time," she said, glancing around the room, apparently also finding it rather cramped. "What happened to your other location?"

"The castle? Did you like that better before? It was never really my style to begin with. It wasn't even mine, you know. And it was hard for my associate to get it."

"Beautiful though."

"And the harbor isn't?"

"You're as good at twisting words as ever, Mr. Alden."

"I've told you, my dear, call George." The guy nodded at the one chair in the room. "Have a seat."

Max glanced around at Fang and Dylan to make sure they were both fine before doing so. For the first time since they got in the building, Fang also looked at Dylan, finding the other guy in the opposite corner, though he looked a lot happier to be there. Fang, though, was still finding it hard to deal with this old guy looking at his girlfriend the way he was.

Shifting from one foot to another, Fang remembered their last stop, where another, younger guy was putting his hands on Max's shoulders and touching her face and laughing with her while Fang just had to stand there and bare it. After the meeting, Max told him that it came with the territory. She had to make a standing for her group however she could. Then Fang accused her of not wanting him to come on previous outings because she was whoring herself out to other leaders to get what she wanted. That got them into a heated argument that still wasn't really resolved, which Fang really wanted to get cleared up soon.

…So, needless to say, Fang was not going to comment on anything going on in the room. For now. He would, however, use it as fodder whenever the argument started up again.

Fang was busy focusing on the back of Max's head when he felt something hit the top of his head. Looking up at the right time, or wrong time depending how you looked at it, Fang got hit squarely in the eye with a drop of water. His jump of surprise made the old guy, George, look over at him.

"Don't worry about that," he told Fang before looking back at the stack of papers in front of him. "We have a leaky roof."

Max glanced back at Fang, probably also not used to seeing him in something other than black. He had to share clothes with Iggy even though Iggy wasn't his size. At all. He was slighter than Fang. Not to mention, Fang was having to go commando because there was no way he was sharing boxers with the blind teen. Ever. Max had offered up some of their emergency cash to Fang so he could get clothes, but he denied her, claiming that he would make due. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the others anyways.

Dylan snickered under his breath, just loud enough for Fang to hear, but not Max. Fang sent him a look before leaning back against he wall, his arms finding their way across the Nike logo on his white shirt. He felt uncomfortable, as the chest of the shirt wasn't wide enough for him and made him feel like a chick, what with how they always wear tight clothes like it was nothing.

The meeting was long and boring. Fang wasn't used to dealing with that kind of stuff. He was used to Max recapping the high points for him back at home, on the island, after they had a make out session. Even then it was boring. This was just torture. The one thing that did interest him though was the rack of swords that were on the wall. About the time Max's discussions were winding up, the old man noticed Fang's looks again and answered his unasked questions.

"You notice the swords, boy?"

Fang didn't like being called boy, but he liked Max getting angry with him even less. So, to keep her off his back, he answered with a hushed yes.

George laughed. "It's a new age, kids. You better start carrying yourselves. Out with the new and back with the old. Bullets, guns, they're falling the way side once again. If I were you, Max, I would arm your two body guards here. Especially the brooding one." Then, again, he spoke to Fang. "Most people don't take kindly to being mugged, boy."

"Anyways, back to the map, yes?" Max spoke up, clearly trying to ease any tension in the room. Again, Dylan snickered, but Fang ignored him this time, staring at the swords again.

It wasn't until they were leaving that Fang was addressed again, once more by George. Max was already out of the room, Lewis and Dylan right behind, but Fang was slower, feeling awkward in the basketball shorts Iggy had lent him that morning. They matched the shirt pretty well though, which was a plus. Kind of.

"Boy," George called as he came out from behind his desk. Everyone in the hall turned around, but Fang knew he was talking to him. "C'mere."

Fang did so slowly, knowing that all eyes were on him. God. All he wanted to do was get out of there without Max getting pissed at him. Why couldn't the easy path ever appear in front of him?

Once Fang was close enough, the middle aged man laid a hand on Fang's shoulder, nodding up at the case of swords. George Alden was a heck of a guy. He was overweight, but just in that way that white guys seemed to get after awhile. In more recent years, it seemed everyone was nearly starved, but clearly not this guy.

"You're interested in these, eh?" The guy nodded up towards the swords. "I was trained in the art of sword fighting when I was a boy. You can imagine my surprise when they started to resurface as the main weapon of choice. Bullets are expensive in this new age, you understand."

Fang just stood there, silent as ever. Max was slowly making her way back into the room, but stopped at the door, watching. Fang didn't have to look back at her to know that she was curious as to why Mr. Alden was speaking to him. Her brown hair had been left down earlier in the day, but she had pulled it into a rough ponytail right before they arrived in an attempt to look more put together. Fang liked how dark her hair was getting now, but typically kept those thoughts to himself.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Reaching up, Mr. Alden pulled a sword down before holding the hilt towards Fang. It was definitely the less expensive of the ones there, but it still was nice. Unlike one of others, which had a different hilt, as it was Japanese in style, its guard formed a cross and was not jewel encrusted, rather just golden with a black grip line. It looked plain. Just how Fang liked it.

"Well take it then, boy."

Fang watched the man for a moment before reaching out and grasping the hilt. When George let go, Fang was shocked to find how heavy the blade was, but was able to hold it. George laughed slightly, watching Fang balance his weight onto his back foot.

"A natural, ah?" Then, turning, George went back over to his desk and wrote down an address on a slip of paper. "Here you are, boy. If you are to stay in Scarborough long, I would suggest you visit this man. Tell him I sent you and he'll set you up with a sheath and maybe some lessons. Free of charge."

Fang still just watched the man. No one was ever kind without reason. Ever. What was his game? Had this guy really done something with Max previously and was now paying Fang off? Hmmm.

"You are not keeping that," was the first thing out of Max's mouth the second they were outside. "You're seriously not."

Dylan, clearly uneasy about his mortal enemy being supplied with a weapon, shook his head, not speaking. Lewis, however, did not follow his example.

"If Mr. Alder gave it to him, it must have been for good reason, Ms. Ride," he said, turning to look at Max. Fang, however, didn't care what Max thought and went over to the curb, where Iggy and the Gasman were still seated. Iggy seemed to be asleep, his head resting in his hands, his breathing slow.

"Wow! Fang got a sword!"

Gazzy's outburst awoke Iggy, who just groaned loudly. Max glanced over at them, but just shook her head, continuing to talk to Lewis.

"Who gave that to you?" Gazzy asked, jumping up. "Huh, Fang?"

"That guy in there."

"Wow! Think he'll give me one?"

"No." Fang held tight to his sword, holding it so it pointed upwards. "I don't."

"That's not fair. Max-"

She just held up a hand, silencing Gazzy. After a few more words to Lewis, she allowed him to leave, thanking him heavily for all his help while promising to contact him if she was ever in Scarborough again.

"Alright, guys, the girls still aren't back, so I have to go find them," Max began as she and Dylan made their way over. "Dylan, you stay here in case they come back. Gazzy, you and Ig head back to the hotel now. Can you make it, Iggy?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled as Gazzy helped him stand.

"Do you remember the way back, Gazzy? If not, Dylan can-"

"I'm not a little kid, Max," the boy said, frowning at her. "I'm not."

"Alright. Go." Then, she turned to her boyfriend. "Come on, F-"

"I'm going to find the place."

She frowned. "What place?"

He held up the piece of paper. "This place. To get my sheath. For my sword. And some practice."

She just stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "Everyone else go do what you were told. Walk with me, Fang."

He patted his sick friend on the back before following along, now holding his sword facing downward, not wanting to run into anyone. Max walked along slowly, looking around the street, clearly searching for the two girls.

"You're not keeping the sword, Fang."

He was shocked when Max spoke to him, if only because he had been so concentrated on figuring out the street names. At least he was in a place that spoke English. It was helping, somewhat.

"You're not my boss, Max."

"I'm your leader."

"You're my girlfriend."

"And you're my boyfriend. What does that change?"

"You're just jealous," Fang told her. "I got picked to get something and you didn't."

"No," she said slowly. "This Flock has never needed-"

"Well, now I do. I want it, okay? Deal with it."

He had to dodge Max when she tried to hit him.

"Careful, babe. I could stab you now."

"You little- Nudge!" Max turned then, facing towards a shop window where she saw Nudge browsing through some things. "Found them. Come on, Fang."

As Max went into the shop to reign in the other female members of the Flock, Fang allowed himself to merge with the crowd and separate himself from her. Now, with that out of the way, all he had to do was find the location of the shop and get back to the hotel in a reasonable amount of time. Either way, Max would be pissed, but if he got there in time, maybe he could work something out with her. Whatever. Either way, Fang was keeping his sword. End of story.

* * *

It was dark by the time Fang found the shop, but there was still a light on inside. Most places had no electricity and just used oil lamps these days. Fang could see one burning through the window and decided to press his luck. They were leaving tomorrow either way.

The building opened into one room, which was filled with medieval weapons that Fang had seen on TV and the internet back when those things existed, but never in person. One that really intrigued him was one of those balls with the spikes that you swung around. He had no idea what they were called, but he immediately got an imagine of smashing Max's head in with it the next time she questioned his sword…then he had the even better idea of Dylan suffering through that. A much better one.

"Yes?" It was a young man who addressed Fang. The guy was older than Fang, probably in his twenties, with long dreadlocks and a very intimidating face.

"Uh, I was sent here, for a sheath. Mr. Alder sent-"

"Ah, yes. Lewis came by earlier with a message. I did not expect you so late."

"I'm, uh, new here. I couldn't find the place." Fang cleared his throat, clearly apprehensive. What if this had all been a set up? A crazy set up to kill Fang? He was sure Dylan was behind it. That dastardly bastard. God, when he got his hands on-

"Yes, well, the master left for the day." The guy stood then, shaking his head. "I'm your next best option, I suppose, unless you can return in the morning."

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"Then let's rush this, yes?" Coming around the desk, the older man held out his hand to Fang. "My name is Lance. And you?"

"Fang."

"From…?"

"Uh, an island."

"Fang from an island."

"Yeah."

"And your island has no name?"

Fang just shrugged.

"So, Fang from the nameless island, you must possess great skill for George Alder to recommend you and give you one of his blades."

"I've never…used one before."

"Well, Alder is known for his drinking. Perhaps he was under the influence." The whole time he was talking, the other man was going around the shop, clearly looking for something. "First, of course, we must get you a scabbard."

"Actually, I kind of need a sheath."

Turning to face Fang now, the guy just stared at him. "I hope you have no plans tonight, Fang from the nameless island, because this might take all night."

* * *

"Fang!"

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips as Angel jumped off her pallet on the floor.

It was always a debacle, finding somewhere to stay in the new world. All of them were staying in the same, cramped room. The night before, Nudge and Angel had gotten the bed, but now that Iggy was feeling so bad, he and Gazzy were up there. Nudge and Angel were both curled up on the floor with Total on some extra blankets while Dylan sleeping in the desk chair, looking rather uncomfortable. Good. Max, for her part, was curled up in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest, her body facing the door. It was clear that she had attempted to stay up and wait for Fang, but fallen asleep at some point. It made him feel kind of bad. Kind of.

"Is this your sword?" Angel whispered, reaching out to touch the hilt. She was on her knees in front of Fang, clearly mesmerized by the blade. "Can I see it?"

"In the morning," he said, gently reaching out to push her back down. "Go to sleep."

After getting Angel down, Fang went over to stand in front of Max, watching her as he laid his sheath down on the ground, shaking his head. "Max," he whispered then as dropped to his knees next to his blade. "Max."

"Mmmm."

"You're so bad at taking watch now. You know that?" He was talking softly to her, as if she were a child. Moving to wrap his arms around her, he slowly dragged her down, laying her on the ground.

"You're late," she mumbled as she curled up on the floor, clearly tired. Fang just sat there next to her for a moment, watching her.

"I am," he agreed before getting up and grabbing the blanket that Iggy had kicked off in his sleep and bringing it over to his girlfriend. After wrapping her up in his, he took up his post next to his sword, now taking over as watch captain.

"Very late."

"Shhh, Max. Rest."

"I hate when you do that. Undermine me." Yawning, she finally peeked an eye open. "Did you get your sheath?"

"Yeah. I found out a lot too."

Max sighed slightly. "We have to hit four more cities in New Britain. From what I understand, swords are very popular here these days. Keep it, but don't use it."

"Only if I have to."

"Is that what I said?" Max's eyes slipped shut once more. "Don't use it. You can have it for your male ego thing, but never use it. You haven't needed it in all these years of your life, you're not gonna need it now."

Fang stayed silent, allowing Max to fall back asleep. After he was sure she was, he whispered, "You're not my boss, you're my girlfriend."

He feared that she would still be awake and just have been faking, but she showed no signs of it. Sighing, Fang reached over to brush some of her hair out of her eyes. In the dark room, Fang was almost certain that he could get away with kissing her without anyone seeing him, but withheld his desires.

Max could keep the island safe. She could lead the island. She was good at that. However, she couldn't lead Fang. She couldn't protect him. She couldn't really protect herself. That's why he was taking up Mr. Alder's taunt and gonna become her body guard. A knight.

"A dark knight," he whispered.

Or something like that. His interests seemed to shift quite a bit. Who knew? Maybe in a week the sword would be Iggy's or Gasman's. Maybe even sold to get them some food or something. It's not like he was any good with the sword anyways. It was just his new toy, his new way to get under Max's skin, and new device to make her realize she didn't own him. In any way.

Opening his wings slightly, Fang unsheathed the blade before resting it in his lap, the tip pointed away from his girlfriend, the hilt nearly touching her head. It wasn't much, but it was something. Something the other boys didn't have.

"Something Dylan doesn't have," Fang muttered.

And maybe that was all that mattered to begin with.

* * *

**I do currently have the next chapter of this written up for the most part, but want to hold off on posting/finishing it until I at least get the next chapter of Catch and Release done. And for anyone that's worrying about Catch and Release, it is about done, so I feel fine with starting something new. It has, what, four more chapters? I think. This story is going to be totally different than that one though. More similar to Island Time, probably, given the age proximity of the characters. Just minus the zombies. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lantern

Chapter 2

They were flying to their next location. That meant that they could leave when they wanted that day, as Max only had to be in the new place by six that night. So, she told the girls that as long as they took Dylan with them, they could go off and do what they wanted. Gazzy went along too, seeing as Iggy was still so sick. Total decided to just continue hanging around the hotel room, which Max thought was best, as someone needed to be listening for Iggy.

"It does make you look hotter, I guess."

Fang glanced at Max. "Hmmmm?"

"Your sword," she said, nodding to it. The two of them had gone off n their own, as usual, purposely going in the opposite direction of the others so that they could be alone.

Almost instinctively, Fang folded a hand over the hilt. He was still having to get used to the added weight around his waist, but it was kind of nice. It made him feel more…powerful.

"I guess so," he mumbled, looking down at the blade, finding the just rising sun to be reflecting off the dull hilt. "It's not as nice as some people's."

"Yeah, but you got it for free," Max reminded him. "Did you learn anything? While you were gone? You were gone most of the afternoon and all night."

"Some stuff. I got another address though, of a guy a few towns over from our next stop." When Max didn't speak, he kept going. "So, I just figured that while you were in your meetings, I could-"

"Fang, I brought you on this trip because you wanted to be with me, not play with a sword."

"And I have been with you and I'll keep being with you," he reasoned. "I just didn't realize how boring meetings were."

"What are you? Five?"

"Max, the point is, we're all bored. Everyone."

She huffed. "Well, what do you want me to do? All you guys have done forever was complain to me about how much you wanted to travel with me. I arrange it all and what do you do? All of you whine."

"Max-"

"So you know what? Fine. Next time I leave, don't even ask about coming."

Trust him, he wouldn't be. Instead of saying that, Fang just released the hilt of his blade to lay a hand on Max's arm. She brushed him off though, now quickening her pace. Sighing, Fang found it best to fall silent and let her fume for awhile. What did it matter anyways? He knew that he would get to go, just like he wanted. That's why she had such an attitude. She knew she had lost.

Eventually they made their way to the harbor, where Max took a seat on the nearest bench. Fang had an awkward moment when he tried to sit next to her, but his sheathed sword wouldn't allow it. Frowning, he had to sit on the very edge, allowing his sword to hang off the side.

"Maybe…Maybe everyone can just do their own thing," Fang whispered to her softly, not wanting to upset her again. "Like…we'll stay in a town close to where you need to go and you just…go while the rest of us go do what we want. Then we'll meet up, huh? At night or afternoon or whatever? That would be fun. And no one will go out alone, since you're always so afraid of something happening. Except me," he added quickly. Then, he realized, that naturally the Flock would fall into its usual pairs, leaving Dylan and Max left over. "And you. You go alone too."

She just shook her head. "I shouldn't have let you get this stupid sword."

He wanted to tell her about how he was not only a man, but also the man in their relationship. In no way, shape, or form could she ban him from anything. Ever. Instead, he remembered that she was still stuck being the loser, so he took some pity and left those thoughts to himself.

"Come on," she said, standing after a few minutes. Fang had preoccupied himself by thinking of those few techniques he had been shown. They were very rudimentary in nature. Just how to draw the sword from the sheath, how to position himself, and that, against common belief, you just don't hack with the sword. Not unless, you know, you wanna die or whatever.

"Come on and…?" Fang glanced out at the harbor, shocked to see so many ships out there. Personally, Fang didn't like traveling by ship. At all. It was creepy, considering the that world had tried to kill itself by water to still use water as transportation. Oceans, rivers, and seas just reminded him of all the dead bodies they must be hiding of the ones who drowned that day.

"I want to get back and pack up before the others get back. Not to mention, leaving Iggy alone with Total isn't exactly a great game plan. I want to be there if he needs me."

Nodding, Fang stood also, taking one last look at the ships before Max turned back up the path they had come, leaving her back to it. Frowning, he decided that he wasn't going to rush to match her pace. What was her problem anyways? So no one wanted to hang out at meetings for a whole two months, but her. And? Like that was his problem? She was leader, not him. She always wanted to make that so clear until he got to go off and have fun while she didn't.

"When are you gonna show me?"

That was the next thing Max said to him as she stopped at the hotel door some time later, waiting for him to catch up. Their hotel was rundown, as most things were these days. It was hard to rebuild these old towns in Europe. Fang much rather would have had Max go to North America, where mostly everyone was obliterated anyways. There was no one there and they could just all hang out in empty, deserted, (haunted?), towns. But no, Max had to work. Bleh.

"Show you what?" He asked, getting the door for her. He felt chivalrous in his sword. Now all he needed was some armor. Free armor, of course. If Fang wasn't even willing to go out and buy himself a new set of black clothes, there was no way he was throwing down money for some armor. Even if it would be cool.

"Your moves."

"Excuse me?"

"With your sword, doofus."

Doofus? And she was calling him a child? Fang just looked around the empty lobby before saying, "Don't play with me. You know you hate this sword."

"Well, if I'm letting you keep it, I at least want to see what you can do with it."

"Not much yet," he admitted as they walked up the rickety old staircase that led to the second floor, where all of the rooms were located. "After this next visit though, with this new guy, I'll show you."

Max just made an unimpressed noise in the back of her throat, shaking her head. "And here I thought you were a…_knight._"

Fang's face darkened slightly. "What?"

"A dark knight."

His eyes turned to stones. "You-"

"Have I ever fallen asleep that fast, Fang?" Then, she smiled back at him once before rushing the rest of the way to the room, him tailing her. "Batman are you now, Fang? Or should I call you Lancelot?"

"Shut up!"

She got to the room first, though Fang wasn't really trying to catch her anyways. Or at least that was the story he was telling.

"Max-"

"Shhh," she cut him off as he too made it into the room. "Iggy's sleeping."

Fang gently closed the door behind him before measuring the distance between him and Max. Once he was sure she was far enough away, he drew his sword.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning.

"You wanted to see my moves, yes? Perhaps the Ochs position?" He turned himself to the side, holding his sword out to her, aiming the tip to press gently against her nose. "Before I become your dark knight, I would need to prove myself, right?"

"You cut me and you won't be my anything."

"Cut you?" Fang pulled his arm back slightly, though Max still stayed where she was. "I would never. You know, unless you wanted me to."

"I can assure you, I won't."

"That's what you say now. Just wait." Then he did something with his feet, coming even closer, making Max have to move back, almost tripping. "You like my cockstep?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He repeated the move. "My cockstep."

"You just want to learn sword fighting so you can get away with dirty words."

"Oh, no, I can get away with saying cock all I want. Cock, cock, cock. See?"

She huffed, now done with him. "This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Oh, you're mature."

"I am. Thank you." Finally, as his arm was starting to get tired, Fang let his sword down. "Although, I kind of wish he had given me a Japanese sword. Those are so much cooler."

"But then you couldn't say cock."

"I told you, Max. I can say that all I want. Cock, cock, c-"

"Could you two shut up?"

Both Max and Fang stiffened when they remembered it wasn't just Iggy slumbering in bed that was also in the room, but also Total, who had apparently heard their entire conversation.

Blushing, Max went over to her pack and began to gather up her things. Fang sighed before following.

"Is that all you know?" She whispered to him. "A cockstep?"

"That and Ochs are the only real terms I remembered," he admitted. "But I'll get better."

"Just don't hurt yourself. Or someone else. It's not a toy."

"And I'm not a kid."

"So? That doesn't mean that you might not injure someone or yourself." She sighed. "You know, you could just practice with a wooden sword first. A lot of people-"

"I'm a dark knight, Max. I have to have a sword. A real one. To protect you."

"From what?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I do know though that we're going from random country to random country to speak with other leaders. You do know that a lot of leaders get assassinated, right?"

"If someone shoots me, what are you gonna do with a sword?"

"Assassinations don't have to be with bullets."

"I think they do."

"Whatever. The point is, you heard that George freak. Guns are too expensive to make these days. At least around here."

"Why is he a freak?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Oh God, not this again." Max finally just sat down on her bag, facing him. "What is it that you want me to do, Fang? Admit to sleeping around? I haven't."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It was what you were saying."

Sighing, he dragged his bag over next to hers before sitting on it also, making sure to take off his sword first. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, when I said that about-"

"No. Admit what you said."

"I am. I called you something bad-"

"Admit it."

"A whore, okay? I said that you were whoring yourself out. I was angry."

"About nothing." She was wringing her hands so much that Fang finally reached over and grasped them in his own. Finally, she looked up at him. "It was a low blow."

"I know. I'm sorry." He stared back at her with his usual deadpan look, but Max was used to it by now, if she didn't all together welcome it. "It's just…weird for me. On the island, I'm the only guy that you spend time with other than Iggy and…Dylan."

"It comes with the territory."

"Yeah? Well, jealousy comes with mine."

"And I get that, but insulting me isn't going to fly."

For a moment, they just both sat there, staring at each other. When the door to the room opened though, Max finally looked away, now staring out the window. Fang sighed as the rest of the Flock filed in, for once choosing to be punctual. Damn them.

"Hi, Total," Angel greeted her companion as she went over to the windowsill where he was resting. "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"Other than having to take care of the sick and listen to Max and Fang's recent woes in life, it was fine."

Max didn't even respond to that, so Fang left it alone too. Instead, he went to work on packing up Iggy's stuff in an attempt to help his sick friend out.

"Hey, Fang, can I hold your sword?"

He glanced at Gasman before shaking his head. "N-"

"No one else is going to be messing with that stupid sword," Max butted in. "I mean it. I don't even want Fang using it."

Iggy groaned from the bed. "Can you all shut up? I wanna sleep."

"Ig, we have to go soon," Max told him softly.

"I can't make it."

"I know that." Max glanced at Fang before looking at the others. "Fang thinks it would be a good idea for us all to pair up and stay in other places."

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked.

"Well, I wanted you guys closer, but if Ig can't move, I guess him and Gazzy could stay here."

"Just the two of us?" Gazzy seemed slightly intrigued by that, looking from Max to Fang for the answer. "Alone?"

"Yes," Max said, turning to reach into her bag and grab the emergency money stash. "I'll leave enough for you guys to stay here for another week and eat." When Gazzy reached for the money, Max shook her head. "_Iggy _will keep the money. You just concentrate on behaving, alright? And no leaving without Iggy for extended periods of time."

"Max, it's New England. What could happen?"

"It's not New England, Gasman. They chose not to call it that because of the confusion with the U.S. state."

"That's currently underwater," Gazzy responded back.

"And it also wasn't a state."

Max glanced over at Nudge. "What?"

"I know. Shocking, huh? It was six states. A region. Blew my mind that time we went to school. The only thing I really remember."

Fang sighed. "I hope you don't tell people that we were from the states, because I don't think they'd believe us."

"Who cares? What did 'the states' ever do for any of us?" Max tossed her hair back, clearly agitated by being outwitted by Nudge. Fang felt her pain, he did, but she was also kind of annoying him. "The point was, only Iggy touches the money unless he specifies otherwise. And Ig?"

"Mmmm?"

"Don't specify otherwise."

"What about us, Max?" Angel asked. "Where are we gonna go?"

"You, Nudge, and Dylan are gonna come with Fang and I until we get to a large city. I'll leave you guys there and continue on."

"And Fang?" Dylan asked leveling his eyes with hers. Fang though, didn't even give Max a chance to answer.

"I'll tell you when I'm your business, alright? And don't hold your breath." Then, smirking, he added, "On second though, do."

"Knock it off," Max ordered shaking her head slightly. "Fang's gonna go see some sword guy or something."

"How come the two of you get to be alone?" Gazzy asked, clearly still annoyed that he wasn't trusted with the cash. "Don't seem fair."

"Because, Gasman, Max is leader and said so."

"Oh, now I'm leader?" Max looked back at Fang before turning to face the Gasman again. "I don't want the girls alone in a city and, if things turn out, Fang and I'll probably meet up at some point, after my first meeting and his sword session. We'll just be apart during the day."

Fang hadn't heard that part of the plan yet but didn't let on to the fact. Leave Max during the day, hook up at night? Check yes next to that Hell Yeah box. And no kids? Go ahead and mark Fuck Yeah also.

"That doesn't sound safe," Dylan commented dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, you guys are the ones that don't want to come with me to meetings. This just fixes that."

"I don't recall saying that," Dylan said. "I'll gladly go with you."

"And I'd gladly take you with me," Max told him as Fang stiffened. "But someone has to be with the girls."

"What? Why? Because we're _girls_?" Nudge was clearly trying to start something, but Max ignored that.

"And Fang can't be with them why?" Dylan snorted, shaking his head. "Because he wants to play with his little sword?"

"Hey!" Fang was crossing the room now towards Dylan, who had his back pressed against the door unimpressed. "This little sword could cut your little balls right off your- Arg!"

Fang flinched away as Max landed a hit to his neck. She wasn't playing around either. It hadn't hurt him, but it had caught him off guard, as Max normally let him have his peace, never getting involved in his and Dylan's spats. And if she did, it usually wasn't violently.

"You need to calm down," she told him as Dylan looked on, clearly impressed by Max's hit.

"Me? You're the one that just freaking hit me. I need to calm down? Really?"

"If you were being calm, I wouldn't have had any need to hit you. So there. You're uncalmness made me uncalm."

Fang blinked before shaking his head. "Whatever."

"The point I was trying to make was that you guys want to have fun, right? So go have it. With Dylan, Nudge. Besides, it's not like he's overbearing or anything."

The Gasman slunk down on the bed next to Iggy. "So I have to stay?"

"Yes, you have to stay." Max smiled at him. "Cheer up though. As soon as Iggy's feeling better, I'm sure he'll take you somewhere. Huh, Ig?"

He just grunted, not having the strength to respond.

"What if we need you?" Gasman frowned, glancing over at Iggy. He hadn't been off the island in a long time. With Iggy sick and all… "Iggy won't be much help."

Max softened then as she went over to him, cupping his face in his hands as she stood in front of the bed. Fang just sighed. Mention something childlike to Max and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Sigh.

"You're a big boy now, Gazzy. I'm sure you can take care of anything that might come up."

"But-"

She stroked his cheek. "If you don't feel comfortable staying, then come with me. I won't mind. And Nudge can just stay here with Iggy."

He glanced at his friend before back up at Max. "I guess I can stay. If it means I don't have to go to another boring meeting."

"Good." She leaned down, kissing his head. "When I go to check out, I'll pay for the room for a few more nights. The two of you will be fine alone. I promise."

He jerked out of her hold, rubbing at his head now. "Ew, Max."

Moment over. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the others. "So get packing, guys. We leave in twenty."

"I'm glad that you took my suggestion into consideration," Fang whispered in Max's ear when she came closer to him. He was standing in the corner, sword on, looking cross at everyone who dared stare at him. Max just rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"I just think it'll be good for all of us to be apart for a little while. It won't be long anyways. And if Iggy wasn't sick, I wouldn't even have considered it." Max reached down, folding her own hands over the hilt of the sword. Then, lowering her voice even further, she added, "Besides, maybe I really, really wanted to see that cockstep."

Dylan clearing his throat from the other side of the room made Max turn her head to look at him, though she kept her hands over his sword.

"What, Dylan?" She had posed the question after she turned back to face Fang's chest, which still looked wrong, clothes in something other than black. Today he was wearing a red shirt, which was a step up, but not by much.

"Just thought I'd point out that Fang doesn't have a bag. He's been sharing with Iggy. What's he gonna do for clothes?"

Max, having not thought of this, groaned, leaning forward to rest her forehead against her boyfriend. Fang wanted to smile at this, but refrained, wanting to save his smile for when he and Max were finally alone.

"Hmmm. Fang, how long can you go with what you have on?"

"Rest of my life."

"Problem solved." She put both hands on his stomach before using them to push away from him. Looking up into Fang's dark eyes, she added, "Just to be safe though, leave Iggy's clothes here, but take a few things. Wouldn't want you running around naked now, would we?"

Everyone left that comment alone, even Total. After all, she was right.

* * *

"I feel nervous about leaving them alone."

Fang, who was finding it awkward to fly while wearing his sword, just glanced at Max. As usual, Max didn't need Fang to respond to have a conversation. When did she need him for anything anyways?

"I mean, Iggy's sick, you know? Maybe I made the wrong decision."

"Wrong decision? Let's talk about something else you did wrong, shall we?"

Both Max and Fang turned to see Total had flown up next to them. Holding down a groan, Fang glanced behind them, doing a head count to make sure everyone was there. He was slightly dismayed to see that they hadn't lost Dylan during the flight, but wasn't shocked. He had been hoping to lose the boy wonder since day one and it had yet to happen.

"What would that be, Total?" Max asked with evident annoyance in her voice. "Please enlighten us."

"When you were assigning to everyone where they would be staying, you neglected to specify where I would be headed."

"I assumed that it would be wherever Angel was."

"Why would you assume that? Because I am a dog? Because you think of her as my master?"

Max glanced at Fang, but he just shrugged.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I'll have you know that that is biased and offensive."

"Remind us when we care," Fang dismissed the dog, angling his wings to take him higher. "Max and I are busy."

She spoke to Total for another minute, not wanting to be as rude as her counterpart. As soon as she was done though, she quickly caught up with Fang.

"What was that all about?"

He just glanced at her. "What?"

"You were kind of mean to Total."

"Dunno. Who cares?" He smiled at her a little bit. "So…when are we gonna look at my cockstep again?"

She just groaned. "You're annoying."

"What? I like showing off for you."

"Why is that?"

"To impress you," he openly admitted. "It's nature."

"Nature, you say."

"Yes. Nature. Natural." Fang smirked over at him. "Mate."

"Ew."

He just shrugged. "Better me than boy wonder."

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that."

"I know you do. I enjoy it though. I have so few joys in this life now."

"You have me."

"I do."

Max rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how are you gonna find this sword place?"

"I got the address. I'll probably ask for directions." He sent her a look. "I'm not helpless without you, Max."

"You could fool me." She sped up slightly, but Fang refused to match her new pace. Calling behind her, she said, "You've been on an island for two years. And Lord knows how antisocial you are there."

Taking in his new view of Max's butt, Fang considered this before shrugging. "I like spending my time with you and Iggy. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, that you're gonna be on your own."

"I've been on my own before."

"Yeah? Well, look how that turned out."

Now, Fang and Max both knew that it had been said in a joking manner, but it was also clear to both of them that there was an undertone to her statement that showed her never ending resentment of past choices. Fang just sighed, shaking his head.

"You're gonna have to get over that stuff, Max."

"I am over it."

"I haven't left you in two years. I need some time alone."

"And I'm letting you go, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll be seeing each other at night, right?"

"So long as it involves cocksteps, sure. Maybe your mouth too."

He didn't have to be level with Max to know that the look on her face was one of disgust. Besides, he kind of liked her butt. It wasn't her best asset, but it definitely wasn't her worse.

"You're so freaking dirty."

"You like dirty."

"I do not."

"Besides, Max, that wasn't dirty. Not really." He looked behind them again, doing another head count. "It is weird though."

"What is?"

"Being without Iggy and the Gasman."

"I'll be worried about them all week."

"Not all week."

She looked back at him. "When won't I be worried?"

"When we're, you know, screwing."

Max turned back around, blinking. Then, calling out in a louder voice than before, she beckoned to Dylan to come forward. Fang just made a face, falling back to check on Angel and Nudge.

"Hi, Fang," Angel greeted, her white wings hardly beating as she and Nudge were so far behind.

He just nodded. "What are you guys doing all the way back here anyways?"

"Just talking about what we're gonna do when we get to Harrogate. Dylan said that we can do whatever we want," Angel told him, still all smiles. "Where are you going?"

"Max is going deeper into North Yorkshire and my stop is somewhere along the way."

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay with us?" Nudge looked at him with eyes that told him she really didn't want him there. Fang was so controlling and moody that he would ruin their good time. Still, she was always close with Fang and felt that it was a mandatory question.

"I'm sure," he said, staring up at Max, who was looking over a map with Dylan. "You guys mind Dylan though, alright?"

"Why? I thought you hated him?"

Fang gave Angel a look. "With Max and I gone and Iggy sick, he's the boss."

"I've been here longer," Nudge defended. "Or are you a sexist like Max and think that Dylan gets to be in charge because he's a guy?"

"I'm not a sexist. Neither is Max. We just want to keep the two of you safe. That's not an easy thing to do around here, you know."

"Okay, Mr. Swordsman."

"Knock it off, Nudge."

"What?" She shifted her wings, now flying over him. "Can you not protect us?"

Angel looked to Fang. "Yeah. How come we can't go with you and Dylan gets to go off alone?"

That would be a good idea, now that he thought of it. Dylan, off on his own, having no way to track any of them. Shaking his head, Fang just said, "No. You guys will be fine with Dylan. Then, when we meet back up, maybe I could show you some of my sword moves."

"Really?" Nudge perked back up. "That would be so cool, Fang. I think it's cool, how you're, like, learning how to use a sword. It'll be even cooler when we get back to the island, you know? And no one else knows how, but you?"

"Yep," Fang agreed, not realizing at the time that it would be a long while before any of them made it back to that island.

* * *

"I would stay the night and get you guys all settled, but I really have to get out of here," Max told the others as she shook her head. "I'll be late if I don't."

Nudge just hugged Max quickly before taking a step back. "We'll be fine, Max. Besides, Dylan will be with us."

"Yeah," Dylan said, still eyeballing Fang. "I'll be here. With them."

Fang's hands were resting on the hilt of his sword, feeling more powerful than the other guy, more so than usual. Angel, who was in front of him, wrapped her arms around Fang's waist. Since all those years ago when they rescued her for the last time, she hadn't been without Fang once. When Max would go away, he'd let her sleep in Max's normal spot, all cuddled up to him. Who was she supposed to cuddle with now? Nudge? No thank you.

"I'll miss you, Fang," she whispered as he sighed a little bit.

"It'll only be a few days, Ange." He gently pried her off him before getting down on his knees in front of her. Then, taking her face in his hands, he said, "Dylan has a map. If you need to come get me, I marked the city I'll be at in the day in red and the one that Max and I'll be at during the night in blue. If you need us, you come get us. It's not too far."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Since he had suffered from thinking she was dead that time, Fang was much more open with how felt about her and how much he cared for her. "Okay."

After standing again, Fang suffered through one of Nudge's long hugs while Max squeezed the life out of little Angel. Total, who was still moaning about not being included when Max divided up the Flock, called out his goodbyes, but didn't get up from the bed on which he was lying. Fang stood by as Max and Dylan told their awkward farewells, but moved closer when Dylan attempting to hug her. Though she probably would have hugged him had they been alone, she had enough respect for Fang to sidestep him.

"You guys listen to Dylan and Total, alright? I'll see you as soon as I can." She hugged Angel one last time before hiking her bag up her shoulder and taking Fang's hand as they headed out.

"I'll worry about them all week too."

Fang just sighed as they made it out of the hotel. This hotel hadn't really been a hotel, but rather someone's house, before the world almost ended. Now it was the closest hotel they could find that had an available room for the girls and Dylan. Oh, and Total too.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

Fang just shook his head as they walked down the busy street, knowing that they would wait to find somewhere deserted before taking off.

"Won't you worry about me?"

"The difference is, Fang, that this was your idea. If something happens to you, you'll deserve it."

"You won't be saying that when I'm horribly murdered."

She ignored that. "Besides, I know that you can look out for yourself."

"That I can."

"And I'll see you ever night."

"Unless, you know, I use this as a chance to escape my obsessive girlfriend."

Max blinked. "I am not obsessive."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're the one that sits around when I'm off the island, whining about your life and about how no one likes you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"How would you know? You're off the island."

"I have spies."

"Whatever. Shut up." He squeezed her hand tightly. "When we go our separate ways, can I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Sure."

"To my cockstep?"

"And you ruined it." Max swung their hands slightly. "After I finish my meeting, I'll be at that house Randal set me up with."

"…Randal?"

"The guy I'm meeting with."

"He set you up with a house?"

"Just a place to stay while I'm in town."

Fang paused. "Do you ever meet with women?"

"Sure. Plenty of women."

"Then how come, so far, you've only had meetings with men?"

She took in a deep breath. "Don't start with me on this again," Max said, turning down another street, dragging Fang along behind her. "I mean, God, Fang, you spend most of your time on an island full of women. I don't give you crap."

"Because you know all those girls."

"And if you would ever leave the island, you would know some of the people I know. Men included. Yet for some reason, you refused for the longest time to even talk about the things I did off the island, much less come with me."

"I still think that you shouldn't be involved in all this shit happening here. Many of these countries are still at civil war, trying to find new leaders."

"And? I'm a leader too."

"Of an island of teenagers."

"And some of the smartest scientists in the world."

"That like to experiment on little kids."

"They did. In the past." She attempted to withdrawal her hand from his, but Fang wasn't having it. He held on for dear life. "Let go, idiot. We're gonna fly now."

Fang looked around to realize that Max had led him to an empty field. They were alone.

"Hn." He slipped his hand from hers before turning to face her. "Ladies first, Madame Leader."

Max just rolled her eyes before taking off. Fang waited for a moment, watching his girlfriend sprint across the field before taking to the air. He liked watching her do most everything, but fly was definitely one of the best things to see. Non sexual things anyways.

* * *

"Be careful without me."

Max just shook her head at Fang as he cupped her face. "I'll see you tonight."

"Still. I don't like you being alone."

"I'm alone all the time when I have meetings."

"And?" He kissed her head, before letting her face go. "I don't know when I'll get back, alright?"

"I gave you the directions to the place I'll be at. I'll save you some dinner." Max took a step back, but Fang reached out, grasping her hands. "Fang, I have to go now."

He just stared at her. "Don't do anything you can't tell me about later."

"Fang-"

Then, leaning closer, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before letting her hands go. "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

He watched her take off once more before glancing at the map that Max had allowed him to take. It was about a five minute walk into the heart of the town and from there, all he had was a street name and address. Max had another twenty minutes to her meeting place, but it was only four. She had time.

After he could no longer spot her in the sky, Fang went his own way on foot, deciding to take a little while to think. He walked aimlessly for a while once he got to town, getting his bearings. He was still suspicious about Mr. Alder giving him the sword to begin with and still wasn't completely certain that it wasn't some kind of elaborate scheme to kill him or get to Max or something.

It took about as long as expected to locate the house in which Fang had been directed to visit. Instead of a shop though, like the other place it literally was a house and Fang had to stop and knock on the door.

While he was waiting for it to be answered, Fang looked around the residential area he was in. It was still weird to him, seeing people live in houses and buildings while at the island they were still hanging out in huts and caves, eating tropical fruit and small animals that inhabited the island.

"Who are you?"

It was a young boy that answered the door. He looked about Gazzy's age or younger, though he was shorter than the Gasman by some inches. Looking down at him, Fang cleared his throat, not planning on having to talk to someone so young.

"I was recommended to come here by a guy named Lance in Scarborough to-"

"Come in," the boy groaned, talking a step back, allowing Fang entrance into the house. It was a relatively small, one story house. From what Fang could remember from Geography class back in Virginia though, old British houses weren't that big to begin with. They had stepped into what looked like a living area. Fang wasn't given much time to look around because just as the front door shut, there was a sword coming at him.

Jumping back, Fang drew his own weapon, finally realizing the boy wasn't his attacker, but rather someone older, probably his own age give or take a few months. He wasn't able to take a good look at the person, however, because they were still coming at him.

When the other person slashed at him, Fang quickly thought back to his one sword lesson and was able to block it, his blade meeting the other down to the left of him. When Fang moved to withdrawal his sword though and attempt to make an offensive move of his own, he was hit with his opponent's sword, causing him to fall back. For a second, Fang feared that he had been cut, until he realized that his enemy had been using a wooden sword.

"Most sword fights don't last, but one or two moves." His opponent, who he now saw was a teenage girl, took a step towards him, pressing her foot into his chest. "Either the opponent is killed in the first move or makes their own after blocking."

"Get the fuck off me," Fang growled, pushing himself off the ground, tossing the girl backwards. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The girl laughed at him even though she was now sprawled out on the ground, her dirty blonde hair falling all around her. Fang took in her clothing, which weren't unusual other than a weird insignia on her green t-shirt. Not to mention her breasts...but that wasn't the point! "Who do I think I am? I could ask you the same question."

"I know who he is."

Fang turned his head, shocked to find that it wasn't just the three of them in the tiny living room, but rather there was someone seated on a loveseat, watching. It was a boy even younger than the one who had answered the door, though he was of a darker skin tone and had a starkly different accent than the other two people in the room. That wasn't uncommon though, as many people were displaced during the floods and found asylum where they could.

"Who is he then, Jax?" The girl asked, sitting up and smiling at the little boy. Fang's heart was still racing and he was trying to judge his distance from the door and how long it would take for him to get to it.

"He's Fang! From the news. I've seen his picture." The little boy laughed slightly. "Fang and Max and Angel. They're bird people."

"Is that who he is?" The other teen stood up. "Then let me be the first to say it, Fang. Stick to flying."

Pushing himself up also, Fang shot her a look before sheathing his sword. "Fuck you."

"Such language. And in front of children."

He flipped the girl the bird before heading out of the house.

"So that's it then? You get your butt kicked by a girl and you're gone?" The girl laughed at him. "Such thin skin for a hero."

It didn't matter what she said at that point though, because Fang was already gone. He went there for help, not to be attacked and taunted by some stupid girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Lantern

Chapter 3

He was quick with her that night. It wasn't shocking, considering the fact that they hadn't been alone since they were on the island. Still, she could tell that something was bothering him from how brusque he was being with her. Almost forceful.

Afterwards, she just laid there on the bare mattress they had been given while Fang sat with his knees pulled to his chest at the edge of the bed, not speaking. Max just snuggled into the bed for a minute before sighing.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Fang just grunted.

"Did something happen?" When she got no response, Max moved down the bed so that she was curled into his lap. "Was it at your sword lesson? Did they hurt you?"

"No," he grumbled. "This stupid chick was there and she freaking…"

"She what?" Max kissed his stomach. "She give you this bruise on your chest?"

Fang shook his head as Max leaned up and ran a hand over the black welt on his chest. "Cut it out."

"Poor Fang got his butt kicked by a girl."

He finally shoved her off him. "I said to knock it off, so knock it the fuck off."

"What is your problem?" Max finally sat up as Fang got off the mattress, going to grab his jeans off the ground. Instead of answering, he threw her bra and shirt at her. "Seriously, Fang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, alright?" He slumped back down on the mattress on the floor. "This house that guy set you up with-"

"Randal," Max corrected.

"-is shit."

Max groaned, falling back on the bed after putting her bra on, though she left her shirt off. Her wings were fanned out around her, taking up most of the bed, but Fang said nothing about it.

"Hand me my underwear."

Fang grumbled while reaching for them. Max just groaned, shutting her eyes once more.

"Do I need to go down there and tell them to leave you alone, Fang? Is that what you want? You want your girlfriend to take care of it for you?"

"If you don't shut up-"

"If I don't shut up, what? What will you do? Nothing." She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the moldy ceiling. "There was some bread in that kitchen. Go make me a sandwich."

Fang shoved her foot. "Stop trying to make me feel better, alright? It's not working."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

He finally laid back down, landing squarely on her wing. "Either that or being a major bitch. I'm not sure which yet."

"What did I tell you about cursing?" She turned into him though she wasn't able to pull the wing he was squashing in. It was slightly painful, but when was love enjoyable?

"We're alone."

"We are," she agreed, breathing in as she pressed her face into his side. "You smell horrible. Maybe that's why they wouldn't let you play swords with them."

Fang finally gave in with a shake of his head. "Maybe."

"Cheer up." Max kissed his side. "You get to be with me. Isn't that enough these days? It should be."

"It is." He turned his head to look at her. "This house is still shit."

"And you're still cursing."

"Thanks for the update, babe." Sitting up once more, Fang pushed off the bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Where?"

He just shrugged as he pulled Iggy's shirt back on. "Dunno."

"It's late."

"I know. I'm bored though."

Max groaned, rolling onto her stomach once more, though not before pulling her wings in against her back. Fang took one last look at her in that state before heading out of the room, leaving his sword behind. He didn't want it anymore. It wasn't fun now.

Once outside, Fang looked up at the cloudless sky before walking down the cramped road. Out on the island, if you wanted to be alone, you just had to walk off into the forest and get lost for awhile. Here, inland, there was always someone around. No matter where he went, Fang couldn't get away from people. It was only about ten at night and the streets were full of people headed places, more important places than the one Fang was headed, especially considering he had no destination.

As he turned down road after road, not paying attention to anything other than the pounding in his head, Fang got himself even more lost. By the time he thought about asking for directions, it was too late, the streets had cleared out. He was alone.

"Great," Fang mumbled under his breath while fishing the folded up map out of his pocket. "Just great. Max is gonna be pissed."

It was pretty dark outside, but Fang could see pretty well regardless. Still, the map was kind of confusing. He was never too good at maps. In the old days, back in America, he could mostly rely on his sense of direction. Here though, he was all screwed up. Not to mention, he never left the island anymore. He was so accustom to just hanging out, eating fruit, and killing small animals than actually having to do anything that involved work. Now he was out on his own, having to put up with people and directions. As much as he liked being alone with Max, because he did, he was starting to hate his decision for them all to go their separate ways.

"Hey," he growled as some kid ran into him. The little bast- "Hey, get back here!"

Fang had tried to slip his hand into his pocket, where he knew without a doubt that his wallet was. It only held about five dollars in U.S. money, which Fang wasn't sure was worth anything here anyways, but it was all he had personally. If that was all though, he'd have probably let the little rat have it, but it also held something else. Something more important.

The kid was fast, Fang would give him that. Still, he was hard to lose on the empty streets. At one point, when the kid looked back at Fang, shocked to see he was so close to catching him, Fang realized that he knew that kid. It was that bratty one that answered the door earlier in the day.

"Give me my fucking wallet," Fang raved, closing the distance to the kid, who was now turned back around. He was headed right for people at the end of the block they were on. Surely they would stop the kid.

For some reason though, the closer they got, the slower the boy ran. In fact, when he got to the two people, he stopped completely, causing Fang to stop short. He wasn't too concerned with those other people now, considering that the kid was right in front of him.

"Give me my wallet. Now!" Fang grasped the boy's shoulder, jerking him around. "You little-"

"Let go of him!" One of the people they had stopped in front of, a woman, jerked Fang away from the boy. Looking up at her, he realized it was that bitch from before. Oh great.

"What's the problem?" The other person, who was male, was older than all three of the kids before him and just sighed. "Alex?"

"I don't know." The little boy stepped away from Fang, but not any closer to the guy either. "I didn't do-"

"Give me my fucking wallet. Now."

The girl sighed, letting Fang go. "Did he take your-"

"Shut up. Like you didn't know?" He looked at the boy. "Look, punk, I have something very important in there. You have five seconds to give it to me-"

"Oh, so you get your butt kicked by a girl and you threaten little boys?"

Fang let out a long breath through his nose. "You know, chick, you really-"

"So I assume that you're Fang?" The man looked the teen over, sighing. "You were all Jax could talk about. He saw the hero, after all.

The hero? Fang ignored the man however, focusing his attention instead on the boy. "I meant it. Hand it over."

"Ask nicely."

"See how nice it is when my face is pounding into your face."

"Hey, now, calm down." The man took a step between Fang and the other two kids. "Alex, give the boy what he wants, huh?"

"I didn't-"

"Alex, I mean it. Now. Before he craps himself."

Fang stood up straighter, staring the guy in the eyes. He was taller than Fang, but not by much. His hair was dark, cut in that same, stupid fashion as Iggy's that Fang hated, all short and stuff. His dark eyes seemed bored as they watched Fang, but Fang wasn't wavering on his anger. How dare they think that after that boy took something of Fang's, Fang should be alright with it, be kind about it. He had stolen from him, not the other way around.

"Fine. I didn't want it anyways." The boy, Alex, tossed his long, brown hair out of his face before pulling the wallet out of his pocket and handing it over to the man in front of Fang.

"You wanted five bucks back?" The man had an accent that was typical of the states, though Fang couldn't place it well.

"Don't seem like it's much of your business," Fang grumbled.

"Or is it this photo, ah? How cute." He sneered before throwing the wallet back at Fang. "Where's your sword, Hero? Too embarrassed to carry it around now?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Can't hide behind your profanity forever, kid." He tossed the wallet in the air, watching as Fang easily snatched it up. "Or your little leader. What's her name? Maximum, right?"

Now that he had his wallet back, Fang was done with the people in front of him and just turned on his heels, walking away.

"You want those sword lessons, you better shape up. I don't work with divas," the guy called after Fang. "You're not as great as you think you are."

Still, Fang ignored him, turning down a side street just to get away from those freaks. Letting out a long sigh, he pulled his wallet back out to make sure that his money and picture were both there before continuing on.

"Finally," Fang whispered some time later when he finally found that stupid, rundown house. Going inside, Fang stopped off in the little kitchen to make Max that sandwich she wanted. He couldn't find any meat, but there was a bottle of peanut butter that wasn't too expired. Slabbing some of it on a few pieces of bread, he made him and Max a snack before going into the bedroom.

"Max?" He closed the door behind him. "You awake?"

She was curled up on the mattress, shivering. Sighing, Fang went over to her and pushed her with his foot, as the mattress was hardly off the ground.

"Hey. Get up. I brought you food."

"Fang?"

"No freaking duh." He shoved some of the sandwiches at her before pushing her with his foot again. "Move over. And pull in your wings. This bed ain't only yours."

Max sat up. "What's wrong? Why are you in such a bad mood? And why are you back so late?"

He just shook his head as he sat down next to her, his back popping on its own. He was recently suffering from a lot of back problems, as the tendons that connected his wings to his body adjusted to him growing. Dr. Martinez told him there wasn't a lot she could do for him and he was fine with that. It was Max that was always giving him a hard time about it, about how he needed to take better care of himself and not push his body so much.

"You have a good walk?" Max took a bite of one her sandwiches while watching him. "Huh?"

"Fine."

"You took awhile getting back."

"Got lost."

"Poor Fang." She let out a soft sigh. "So what are you gonna do tomorrow, while I'm at meetings?"

"I dunno."

"You could go stay with the girls if you want," Max told him. "I know that you don't like them with Dylan. Or you could go back to the boys. I'm sure Gazzy would like that."

Fang shook his head. Then, trying to come off as at least somewhat playful, he said, "And ruin this?"

"We've already had sex."

"We could again."

"Ha."

"So see? I have to stick around for that." Fang glanced down at Max. "You never told me how your meeting went."

"You never asked."

"Well, now I am." He ate one of his sandwiches while watching her. "Tell me."

She went on and on about stuff that Fang really didn't care about at all. Still, he sat there and listened, if only because it kept Max from asking him questions he didn't feel like answering. Even after they were finished with their food, Max still kept talking. Fang had long learned not to listen and by then was laying down, staring at her while thinking about other things. Like baseball. He missed baseball.

When Max abruptly stopped, Fang frowned, now watching as she rolled onto her other side, giving him her back. She was still in her undergarments and Fang was afraid that she would get cold again.

"What's wrong?" He laid a wing across her. "Max?"

"You aren't even listening."

"You're such a girl. Why do you care? You're gonna talk either way."

"I listen to you." She stayed still as he moved closer, snuggling into her. "When you actually talk to me."

"Max-"

"Tell me what went wrong. Why did you get so upset that that girl beat you?" Max sighed slightly as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. "I beat you at all kinds of things."

"Guys are naturally stronger than women."

"Shut up, Fang."

"They are. And then she had to go and act all cocky about it."

"She's just better trained than you. That's all. Don't let it get you all discouraged."

"I'm not."

"Then why'd you leave without your sword?"

"I don't know."

She shivered when his breath tickled her ear. "Don't let them bully you."

He sighed loudly. "Why do you care? Huh, Max? I thought you didn't want me to have the stupid sword anyways?"

"I just don't want people picking on you."

"I'm not a little boy, Max."

"You're my boyfriend. I'm used to protecting people. So I want to protect you. Big whoop." She ran her foot down his leg. "I've been looking out for you my whole life."

"You'll make me look like a loser."

"So? Who cares what these idiots think? If they don't realize what a great sword fighter you could be, then they're the ones losing out."

Fang groaned, laying his head against the back of hers now. "You sound like my mother. I don't want a mother. I've never needed a mother."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want a girlfriend who listens to me complain, gets angry with me, and then lets me handle it."

"Then handle it. I don't care." She snuggled under his wing. "I have more important things to be dealing with than your stupid problems anyways. I have an island to run."

"A stupid island."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "I'm just saying that our island changes nothing. It is nothing. You're here, playing house with these stupid countries that mean so much more to the world."

"And you're calling me worthless then?"

"I'm not calling you anything. I'm calling your island worthless. I'm saying that it's a waste of time." He shifted on the bed slightly. "You're just wasting actual leaders' time. Sure, all the kids on your island have wings, but so what? Who cares? The world is falling apart and stupid shit leaders like you-"

"What is your problem today? Huh?" Max moved out of his arms, but Fang kept his wing where it was. "I haven't done anything to you."

"I'm just…stressed, okay? I didn't realize leaving the island would put me on such edge, but it has. And now Angel and Nudge are off with Dylan and I-"

"How come you are always so jealous of him? Huh? He hasn't even done anything to you in two freaking years."

"He did a lot to me before that."

"And you did a lot to me. And you did a lot to him. And I did a lot to Maya. And she did a lot to me. And you did a lot to her. Who cares anymore, Fang?" She turned to face him. "Wasn't it you that told me that we had to stop living in the past?"

Fang reached out, cupping her face. "He's still douche. I don't get why he got to come on the trip."

"Because he's my friend."

"Shut up."

"He is." She stared at him. "And that doesn't tell me why you're being such a jerk. If my own boyfriend doesn't want me to be leader-"

"I did not say that. I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant. You were being a little prick because you're mad that no one respects you as a knight. A dark knight." She looked down. "Not everyone's gonna want to play with you, Fang."

"You're talking to me like a little kid again."

"I just meant that you never put yourself out there. Ever. You're not a social person. That means that your chances of finding friends on your first try is-"

"I wasn't looking for friends. I was looking for sword lessons," he said slowly. "I don't need friends. I have friends. I have you guys."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "We're your family."

"My family of friends."

Max just closed her eyes. "I have things to do in the morning. You stay up and be a jerk. I don't care. Do whatever you want."

"Max, I-"

"Sleeping, Fang."

Leaning closer to him, he rested his head against hers. "You still worried?"

"About the kids? Of course."

"Me too."

"Iggy'll keep the Gasman safe and Dylan's with the girls. The three of them together _and_ Total? If you managed to get past Dylan's strength and Angel's mind control, you'd have to deal with Nudge talking and Total's sarcasm. Who would want that? I hardly want that."

He kissed her before moving up the bed slightly so that she was tucked under his chin. "This sure beats sleeping in our cave or in the huts."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Very much so."

Max ran a hand down his side. "You have no idea how lonely I get, when I'm off the island, all alone. I have to sleep at night without you."

Fang smiled slightly, but figured it was okay since she couldn't see. "I have Angel sleep with me."

"I know. It's all she ever talks about. She thinks that makes her special."

"It makes her very special."

"Careful, Fang," Max warned in a tired voice. "We let her grow up thinking she was better than us and it bit us in the butt. I don't have time for mistakes these days."

"Then what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a mistake."

She kissed his neck. "You're such a girl. Do you constantly need compliments?"

"Maybe."

"You're not a mistake." She snuggled into him. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Is that your new word? Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Are you just gonna keep saying that?"

"Maybe."

"Well then I don't want to talk to you."

"Max," he complained. "You were supposed to set me up with a question so that I could keep saying maybe. God, you ruin everything."

"Not everything," she mumbled, rubbing her knee against his stomach.

"Not everything," he agreed.

* * *

Wearing a sword was kind of annoying. First off, you had to be aware of it at all times. Secondly, Fang had to wear a belt so that the belt clip had something to attach to. It was just all too much.

Still, he had to admit, if anyone could rock a sword, he could.

"You going out today?"

Fang glanced at Max as she came back into the room, two sandwiches with her. "No more sandwiches. Last night killed me."

"Who said I made you one?" She was dressed and ready to go out. She had some kind of meeting or something that Fang didn't care about. He stood in the corner of the room, clad in jeans and one of Iggy's shirts, admiring his sword.

"I just assumed. You are my girlfriend, you know. You should make me things from time to time."

"Oh, shut up."

"What are you doing, Max?" She had sat down on the bed, confusing him. "Don't you gotta get going?"

"I can eat first, can't I?"

He shrugged. "Guess so."

"You never answered my question. You going out today?"

"Actually, Max, that's not a question."

"Uh, yeah, I think it is."

"No." Fang straightened his belt. "Fang, are you going out today? That's a question. You going out today isn't in any way proper English."

"Since when do we speak proper English?"

"Since we're in England and I became a freaking knight."

"Oh, yeah, I'm so sure that the British speak properly all the time."

"And if they don't? Why should that stop us from bettering ourself?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. And if you're gonna be proper, you should use ourselves. There's two of us."

"You mean there are. Not there's. There's is there is."

"Shut up, Fang." She held out the extra sandwich. "And eat this. You know you're hungry."

"I don't like bread."

"It beats fruit and animals like you get on the island."

"No it doesn't."

She waved it around. "Eat."

"I can't wait to go back home," he said, though he took it from her.

"I can tell. You just want to show off your sword though, admit it."

"No. Who would I show it off to? You're the only one that matters." Then, for some reason, he smirked. Max, suspicious, moved further into the bed, away from him. "What?"

"You're smiling."

"I am not."

"You kind of are."

He shrugged before looking down at his weapon. "Some guys, those ones with those cool swords, wear their belts so that their sword sticks out more. It gets in the way of walking, though, I've found."

Max just sighed slightly. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"…Angel and Nudge."

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're fine." He took his sandwich finally. "Honestly, Max, I'm more concerned with Iggy."

"He's just sea sick."

"What if he's not though?"

"Then he'll rest up in that hotel."

"Hn."

Still, Max watched him. "You worried about him? How sweet."

"Shut up, Max."

"Watch it, Fang."

He snorted. "You know, in the old world, a high born like me could rape you and there was nothing you could do about it."

Max frowned. "Where the heck did that come from? And why would you be highborn?"

"I'm a freaking knight. Not just a knight either. The dark knight. And you're just a lowly, annoying, little girl."

"You'd rape a little girl?"

"Not me, Max. My old world alter ego. And it wouldn't just be some girl." He wagged his eye brows. "It'd be you. It'd be romantic and what not."

"How?"

"Because, eventually, we'd end up together. Like now."

"You didn't rape me to get to this point though."

"I did. With my mind."

"What?"

"You heard me." He ate some of his sandwich. "My mind raped your mind. Then, eventually, you started to like it and it wasn't' rape."

"You need you help."

He shrugged before heading to the door. "I'm leaving. See you tonight."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To flaunt your sword?"

Not saying anything, Fang headed out of the room and then the house. After that, he took a slow lap around the block, which was slowly filling up with people out to live their daily lives. Fang found himself walking around the town, much like the previous night, interested in watching so many people with so much to do. On the island, he just kind of hung out in caves and made out with Max. That or do work around the island. Nothing like this though.

There were shops and stores and venders in the streets. Randomly, Fang would see guys walking around, showing off their swords with pride. So, in an attempt to look as strong as they appeared, he began to try walking with confidence, one hand resting over the hilt of his weapon. He got quite a few looks for it, but that just made him proud.

He was getting noticed for once, just like those older guys. He was being feared/revered. It was great.

"No entry," a woman told him as he tried to walk into a shop.

"Huh?" He had just planned on going in there and seeing if he could buy a shirt for five dollars or get some sort of exchange for his obsolete form of cash so that he didn't have to wear Iggy's shirt anymore. Then, here this woman was, stopping him. The nerve.

"No entry with that," she told him, pushing on his chest with one hand while pointing to his sword with another. "No entry."

"Alright, alright. Don't touch me," he grumbled, retreating out of the store and back onto the street. It wasn't long after she turned and went back into her store when another hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"That happens a lot, round here."

Looking up, Fang almost did a double take. It was a tall, cowboy; hat, boots, and all. He even had that southwestern drawl. The only thing was that there was a sword slung across his waist, not a holster for a gun.

"They don't take well to us, I've found," the guy told him, walking away. Fang just stood there for a moment, watching. "Well, ya comin' or ya just gonna stand there with your mouth open? Come on, boy. You're headed to the same place as me, ain't ya?"

"Where would that be?" Fang hurried along, figuring this would be the only excitement he would get out of his day. You know, unless Max wanted to hook up again later. But what were the chances of that?

"To the arena, of course. Why else would anyone be in this dinky town?" The man tipped his cowboy hat at some woman they passed and Fang had to agree, he had good taste. Well, all Fang really looked at were her boobs and they were a-okay.

"Arena?"

"For the sword matches, boy! You're carrying, I figured ya'd be involved." He looked down at Fang. "Unless ya just carry it so people think you're tough. Make sense, seeing how tiny ya are."

"Hey!" Fang frowned. "I'm not tiny."

"'course ya ain't."

"I told ya…you that I'm not." Fang bristled slightly, still following him for some reason.

"Didn't mean to offend ya, boy."

Not wanting the older male to think that he really was just that, a boy who was so childish that words could hurt his feelings, ignored that. "So this arena…is it like a tournament thing?"

"I suppose ya could call it that."

This time, when they passed a woman with, in Fang's opinion, mediocre breasts, the cowboy just winked at her, making her flush. The next chick they passed, Fang tried his hand at being charming, but his wink came off as a nervous tick and the woman just frowned, turning away. The cowboy didn't notice though, which Fang was grateful for.

"Ya ever fight someone with that sword?"

Fang thought about his first battle, with that girl, and decided that it didn't count because, well, it was a loss. It was like when you were playing a video game; so long as you turned the console off before it said that the other player won, they didn't win. Right?

"No."

"Newbie, ah? Well, then maybe ya should just sit out this one, huh?"

Fang almost got unnerved again, but kept his cool as they came up to a building. "This is the arena?"

"Code name. Towns don't take kindly to fightin', I find. 'specially considering the terms of these kinds of matches," the guy said as Fang followed him in. The house was empty, mostly, but the cowboy knew where to go. He led Fang to some stairs that led down into a cellar.

"What kind of terms would that be?"

The guy just laughed slightly, adjusting his hat and pulled it further down on his head, covering his eyes. Fang just frowned, as it was so dark down there that he knew if it wasn't for his night vision, it would be hard to see. Why was this guy covering his eyes? Glancing up at him, he saw the cowboy pull a bandana up to cover his mouth.

Patting Fang on the back, he said simply, "To the death."

"W-What?"

"Well, 'less the winner chooses to spare ya."

Fang gulped as they came to the bottom of the stairs. It was a huge basement and there were guys milling all around. Fang stuck close to the guy he hardly knew, if only because he knew him better than any of the others in the room. There was a fight going on already though, in the center of the room.

"Oh, and boy?" The cowboy was headed over to what looked like the leader of this underground ring, who was milling closer towards the far wall, looking down at a clipboard in the candle light.

"Yeah?" Fang was looking around, trying to get his bearings. He was by far the youngest guy in the room and he figured also the one with the least experience. He had to get out of here, he knew, but he wanted to look around first, see if he could pick up any pointers.

Fang could almost hear the smile in the older man's voice even though he couldn't see it through the bandana.

"They won't spare ya."


End file.
